The specific objectives of the core are: 1. To provide statistical input related to the design and analysis of ONRC projects through the Biostatistics and Data Management Core. 2. To develop and apply new biostatistical methods for use by ONRC investigators in the analysis of data. 3. To provide Computing and Information Systems services and support to ONRC investigators. To provide data management support to ONRC projects in the following areas: design of data collection forms, construction of databases, integration of forms into the data entry process and extraction of data from a database. 4. To provide data entry support to ONRC projects.